Yahrzeit
by Alidiabin
Summary: Set between s3& s4. Ziva shares a part of her cultre with the team as the annivesery of Kates death looms.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Yahrzeit**

"You're late" Tony barked in a very Gibbs-like manner as Ziva stepped of the elevator. She looked at him. His eyes were blood shot he appeared as if he had been drinking. Ziva knew why. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of Caitlin Todd's death. As selfish as it was to think of her she did. She remembered a three hundred and sixty two days ago when she had killed Agent Todd's killer her half brother, Ari Hazwari. Flashes of Gibbs basement played in her mind.

"It will not happen again" Ziva said sitting at her desk. She did not want to start a fight. Her emotions were brewing inside of her and she knew if somebody pissed her off, she would burst. McGee's head shot up. His innocent eyes were red. He wordlessly thanked her for not causing a fight. Michelle Lee the team's probie of two days looked up her eyes wearing a surprised expression.

"What were you doing?" Tony asked in a gruff tone.

"I was running an errand" Ziva replied sitting at her desk.

"An errand" Tony exploded. "I don't know if you have realized Officer David but we investigate crimes of the Navy. Crimes nonetheless. Crime doesn't stop because you have to run an errand," Tony shouted. "If you are outside this building during the hours of 0700 until 1800 it is because I sent you. You are either on a case or getting lunch" Michelle Lees mouth dropped.

"Agent DiNozzo" Michelle cried. Tony glared at her. Michelle bowed her head. Ziva stood in shock. She snapped she wanted to scream.

"You are not Gibbs Tony," Ziva shouted slamming her hands on her thighs as if she was performing a dance. Tony walked into Ziva's workspace he opened the white bag she had brought in. He pulled out a candle. He looked at it. He raised his eyebrows.

"You came to work late because you had to buy a candle," Tony screamed. Ziva pulled it out of his hand.

"Tony this is not just a candle" Ziva shouted, "It is a Yahrzeit candle" using the Yiddish term instead of the Hebrew term perhaps hoping Tony would recognize the term. After all he had spent time in New York which apparently had a large Jewish population.

"I'm listening" Tony said in a tone identical to Gibbs.

"It is a candle lit on the anniversary of a loved ones death" Ziva said biting her lip. She looked at Tony. He looked at her. "It is a sign of remembrance and it is perhaps the only part of my religion I still par take in"

"What happens?" Tony asked his voice softened.

"A yahrzeit candle is lit on the eve of the yahrzeit" Ziva paused remembering Tony was not familiar with Jewish terms but she babbled nonetheless "But in Hebrew we call it ner neshama"

"Point Zee-vah" Tony said starting with Gibbs-like gruffness but ended with his dragging out of her name. He was not used to her nervous babbling.

"You light it on the eve of a loved ones death" Ziva said, "Usually you light it at home or at the gravesite" Ziva replied. Tony picked up the candle and walked away from her silently.

Tony looked at the clock. Strangely, team DiNozzo had not been given a case. Michelle Lee had attempted to question the events of the morning but got nothing. McGee had been quiet. Abby had talked slowly. Ziva and Tony had not spoken. The squad room had thieved on a rhythm of typing and phone ringing instead of bickering and laughter.

"Sir" Michelle said standing at Tony's desk shaking. "It's 1800. You said this morning that until 1800 you control us but its 1800"

"Michelle" Ziva said softly "This morning Tony was just venting"

"You can go Probie," Tony said. "Tim get Abby, Ducky and Palmer up here" Michelle and Ziva shared a look both were surprised that Tony was using McGee's first name. Michelle walked out. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer emerged. They all showed the same sad expression. Their eyes were lost. Ziva got up to leave.

"Gather 'roud," Tony cried. Everyone but Ziva stood by Tony's desk. Ziva watched as Tony pulled out the Yarhzeit candle, which had belonged to her just eleven hours ago.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"It's a candle." Jimmy said.

"Nah" Tony uttered sarcastically.

"It's a Yarhzeit candle" Ducky replied displaying his knowledge of the world.

"Ziva told me that Jews light them on the eve of an anniversary of a loved ones death. I like the that tradition even if it is Jewish and we're not" Tony said "That they do it at home or at the gravesite but I think NCIS would be more appropriate"

"Are we going to light this for Kate" Abby asked.

"We are" Tony said. He looked as Ziva begun to walk out "Zee-vah" Tony called. Ziva turned. Tony walked towards her.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tony said. Ziva let a smile brush over her face.

"How unlike Gibbs of you" Ziva replied.

"Funny" he uttered in the sarcastic tone. "But seriously thanks for the idea"

"It's ok," Ziva said. She waved at the team wishing them goodnight.

"And my condolences for the person you are lighting your candle for" Tony said. He paused then put his hand on his pocket "How much do I owe you for it"

"Thank you and its fine," Ziva said. "Layla Tov" Tony watched as she disappeared into the elevator. He walked back to the team and they lit the candle.

Ziva stood in the elevator and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Do you remember that time when Kate…" Abby begun. Ziva smiled as this was the first she had shared her traditions and culture with the team they usually shared their culture with her. The elevator closed.

A/N: My knowledge of Judaism is sadly for wikipedia. Therefore, I deeply apologize if I offended anyone by this story or my false facts. Tony is OOC because he is trying to be Gibbs. In addition, Ziva seems OOC because she is 'mourning' Ari and the fact she killed him.


End file.
